1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a prosthesis for leg amputation and a process for manufacturing this prosthesis.
It will be remembered that the expression "leg amputation" designates amputations carried out on the lower part of the leg, at the level of the tibia.
The prostheses which are used after such amputations are endoskeletal prostheses, that is to say in which the stump is lodged inside the prosthesis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, such prostheses were of aluminum, wood or plastic material (generally a stratified resin with glass fibers). The various parts of the prosthesis (socket, leg, foot) were joined by metal pieces. The foot was interchangeable and it was generally heavy, since it comprised a core of wood on the inside.
The development of new, light and resistant materials, such as thermosettable resins provided with carbon or aramid fiber, has prompted the Applicant to examine the possibility of producing prostheses for leg amputation which are much lighter than those of the prior art and which are no less comfortable for the user, in particular providing him with the necessary flexibility of use.